The Eyepatch of Aogiri
by One-eyed Spider
Summary: What if the abuse Kaneki suffered from his aunt was reported to the authorities by a certain one-eyed ghoul? How much would his life change?


" _It all started 9 years ago."_

Sitting on a crate in a large room with five other people, a young man of 19 years of age is listening with hidden intrigue. This young man is wearing a pair of black denim pants, a white T-shirt, a pair grey shoes, and a medical eyepatch over his left eye. What was most peculiar about him however, was not his clothing but his snow white hair.

' _Thanks to her, I now know how twisted this world truly is.'_

His thoughts are peculiar as well. He reminisces about the past at the most odd of times. He remembers the questioning look that some of the lower members of the organization have been giving him since he joined. After all, what kind of human would willingly join an organization made up entirely of ghouls? Unknown to all but the people in the room, this is because he lives with a ghoul who had saved him from his own family, a family that had abused him since his father's death, and taught him the twisted truth of this fucked up world.

His mother would often beat him whenever he asked for something or disobeyed, and his aunt and her family couldn't care less about would happen to him. It was only because of a ghoul that the authorities found out about the latter, and the ghoul who reported it was given custody over him. That ghoul was none other than famous horror novelist Sen Takatsuki. They didn't know that they had given a child to a ghoul. This ghoul however, was kinder than either his mother and his aunt and her family combined. Truth be told, when he found out he was terrified. Who wouldn't, when the person that had taken care of you and saved you was a man eating monster. But as he lived with her, he saw that she didn't want to eat him. In fact, she wanted to take care of him like a little brother, and for that he was grateful.

After two week of living with her, he told her that found out about her true nature and he didn't mind. At first she was shocked that he had known that she was a ghoul, yet still wanted to live with her. But after a few seconds she regained her composure and told that he was actually only half right. She proceeded to show him her single kakugan in her right eye. She told him that ghouls are supposed to have two, one for each eye. She revealed to him that she was, in fact, a one-eyed ghoul. A human-ghoul hybrid.

She told him of her mother, who was human and her father, a ghoul. She said that their love for each other was strong enough that they didn't care that it was unnatural. She told him that because of it, she was born. But happiness does not last for ghouls, for her father was ordered by his superiors to kill her mother. But to his surprise, she told him to do it before they found about her, their child. Before her mother died, she told him to live on and love. And with that, her father left her in the care of one of his closest friends, a ghoul named Noroi.

And with that, she began to tell him about how they lived in the twenty-fourth ward, having to eat the flesh of other ghouls to survive. Because of this, she quickly developed a kakuja, which she would show to him a month later. He asked her why she was telling him all of this and she replied that she didn't know. She felt as if she could trust him for some reason.

It was after this that he made a promise to her. One that would dictate the rest of his life. He would find a way to like her, to become a one-eyed ghoul just like her. She was surprised to hear that from him, but smiled and jokingly told him that she would hold him up to that. By the end of all that, she told him her real name. Eto Yoshimura.

"Ken-kun!"

Aroused from his thoughts, he looks up to see a girl completely covered in bandages and wearing a tattered maroon cloak with the hood up, showing its droopy "ears." The only word you could use to describe her physique would be "childlike."

"Ken Kaneki, let's go! Everyone else has already left, the meeting's over!" She said.

"Coming Eto." Kaneki replied.

As he got up to leave with her, she was already at the exit, waiting impatiently for him. As they walked, he talked to her in a voice that he only uses with those he considers friends.

"I'm still surprised that I was able to keep my promise. Can you believe it? Being able to create artificial one-eyes by putting a ghouls kakuhou into a human. If we can find a way to increase the success rate, we could create a small task force of artificial hybrids." He said with small awe.

"Indeed, though I am still mad at Kanou for using you as his 'prototype' as it has a very small success rate. And even if you did survive, your body could have rejected the kakuhou, causing you to be considered a floppy." She said a resentful undertone.

"I still remember what happened after we found out what he did to me, you were so angry I thought you were going to blow up." He said in amusement. "And when we found him, you looked like all you wanted to do to him was crush his jewels!"

"Hey! He should know better than to use you, my Ken-kun, as a guinea pig for an incredibly risky experiment that could have ended yout life!" She said exasperated. "What would I do without you if you died! And besides, it's the older sisters duty to protect her little brother! So if you want to leave, you've got another thing coming!"

This was the side of her that only he got to see. A side of her just for him, and him alone. And this is a side him that was only for her. This is how act in private, like a real family. Though one thing has always bothered him.

"So why don't we act like this when Noroi is around? He's been with since you were a baby, so why don't you let him in on us?" He asked. He always wondered why she never old Noroi, now Noro to others. He really wanted to know.

"Because it would be very weird acting like we do when alone when he's basically a walking corpse that I modified using my kagune." She explained. "But let's not talk about that anymore, let's instead talk about your training, have you been following the instructions I gave you last night, the ones I told you would turn you into a kakuja?"

"Yes Eto, I still can't believe how horrid other ghouls taste, gives me a new appreciation for other ghouls that became kakujas, more for you since you're the one who told me how that taste." He said. "Makes me wonder if it's possible if we could use the floppies that are still lying around in Kanou's lab. He literally has thousands of them, can't we just use them to make more of our members kakujas?"

"No, because it would take to long to figure out who gets how many, and besides we can just use that as a distraction for the Doves to cover our escape if need be." She explained. " So it's best if you hunt for your food, makes you stronger. That, and it makes things easier if you kill off those we can't 'persuade' to our cause."

She suddenly looked at his hair, how it became snow white as a result of Yamori being an idiotic asshole when he was first brought into Aogiri. She looked around the base for ten days trying to find him, and only found him when Yamori talked how his 'new toy' was being quiet despite the amount of torture he was putting it through. When she asked him about it, he told her that he had black hair that had now gone completely white because of the torture, and that he had a single kakugan in his left eye. At that, she forced Yamori to take her to him, to which he complied to, and when she saw what he had put Kaneki through she was beyond livid. It was miracle that Kaneki was alive, what with how many of his severed fingers and toes were in in a bucket, the number of scars almost blending together to look like one large one, and how broken he was when she his eyes. She slowly turned towards Yamori and proceeded to beat the ever living shit out of him. It was a miracle HE survived that onslaught of pain by Eto. It was only thanks to Kaneki that she was able to stop before she killed poor Yamori, who became absolutely terrified of the though of being even in the same building as her for six months.

"It's okay, I'm stronger now so-" He began, but was interrupted by Eto.

"No it's not, I'm the one who was supposed to protect you from things like that, what if I was too late in finding you, what if you were so broken you couldn't do anything unless you were specifically told to do so? I just can't let you go off on your own without training you to be able to defend yourself if I'm not around. So hurry up and become a kakuja already!" She said with protective anger.

"Alright," He said, I'll hurry and become a kakuja, if only to make you happy."

"You better, or I'm going to tie you to the bed and make you sleep with me!" She said with some not so subtle innuendo.

"Please don't." He said with some fear. She can be very forceful when she wants to, and he does not want to be on the receiving end of her 'sessions.' And with that, they parted ways, agreeing to meet up back at their apartment at 10:00 p.m. and if Kaneki wasn't there, he gets tied up to the bed.

 **Hello, One-Eyed Spider here! This is my second story here on Fanfiction! I came up with this story because I always wondered what would happen if Kaneki was spared the larger part of his abuse by his aunt, seriously she was a horrible person, and the reason I chose to save him from his aunts abuse instead of his mothers, it would be too unrealistic. Also, this Kaneki remembers the abuse that was carried out by his mother, so expect some post-extermination but pre-defection Kaneki. Also I'm accepting beta readers to help me with the proofreading and general idea of each chapter. Though this is but the foundations. I cannot come up with any new ideas for this story because I don't have the motivation to come up with ideas. Present your ideas in the comments, and I'll see what I can come up with. As I am writing this, this story has only gotten two reviews. And only one of them is in English. So please let me know what you think, more reviews and constructive criticism could give me the inspiration to continue this story. This is the One-Eyed Spider, signing out.**


End file.
